Oswald (Uncommon UK Dub)
Oswald is an American children's show made by HiT Entertainment and Nick Jr. The show aired from 2001 to 2003 in the U.S. It also had a British Dub just like Little Einsteins, Blue's Clues, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, ToddWorld, etc. It is known to have Richard Pierce as the titular character and Moir Leslie as the voice of Daisy. The British dub aired on Five's Milkshake block in the early and mid 2000's. A few Oswald DVD's have been released in the UK, such as Hats off to Oswald, and as said by Gilby1385, they have the British voices. Four episodes were uploaded on the Internet as of 2016. Findings Recently, Gilby1385 said she had copies of the British Oswald episodes on some HiT Entertainment compilation DVDs as well as a Sunday Mirror-exclusive DVD containing two episodes. On her YouTube channel, she said the DVDs she had were titled Christmas Children's Favourites, Superstar Children's Favourites and Funshine Children's Favourites. The Oswald episodes featured on the compilation DVDs were titled "The Snow Festival", "I Guess You Never Know" and "A Day at the Beach", respectively, and the Sunday Mirror DVD had the episodes "Perfect Match" and "Pet Show". The latter four were uploaded to YouTube. Episodes * Rollerskating * I Guess You Never Know (Found! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVVQZGH7vwQ ) * Sleepover * Big Banana * Leaky Faucet * Catrina's Birthday Cake * The Polka Dot Umbrella * One More Marshmallow * Chasing the Ice-Cream Truck * The Camping Trip * Daisy Plays an Instrument * Ball of Yarn * Down in the Dump * The Birdhouse * Henry Needs a Haircut * Flippy the Fish * Cloud Collecting * Pongo the Friendly Dragon * A Nice Quiet Picnic * The Big Parade * The Go-Kart Race * Autumn Leaves * Henry Wants to Fly * Fixing the Piano * Daisy and the Duckling * The Double Date * Sniffles * The Broken Vase * Odd One Out * Goodbye Best Friend * The Tomato Garden * Bird Watching * The Pet Show (Found! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDfKg4oXfWo) * Gone Fishing * The Naughty Cat * The Giant Egg * A Sticky Situation * Tutti Frutti Pie * A Day at the Beach (Found! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiGDepKY3eM) * Sand Sculpture Contest * Job For a Day * The Perfect Match (Found! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcDXcRYVraA) * Friends Indeed * Sammy Starfish Live! * Catrina's First Snow * The Snow Festival * Hide & Seek * Weenie Takes a Bath * The Big Balloon Rescue * Snow to Go Known Voice Actors *Oswald - Richard Pearce *Weenie - Debi Derryberry (retained from the American dub) *Henry - David Holt *Daisy - Moir Leslie *Egbert - Gary Martin *Leo - David Holt *Steve Tree - Gary Martin *Andy Pumpkin - David Holt *Tinsel - Debi Derryberry (retained from the American dub) *Pongo - Gary Martin *Laverne - Jo Wyatt *Sammy Starfish - Tony Orlando (retained from the American dub) *Cactus Polly - Jo Wyatt *Gingerbread Man (from "The Pet Show") - Gary Martin *Gingerbread Woman (from "The Pet Show") - Jo Wyatt *Catrina - Debi Derryberry (retained from the American Dub) *Reporter (from "I Guess You Never Know") - Gary Martin *Madame Butterfly - Moir Leslie *Gingerbread Man (from "I Guess You Never Know") - David Holt *Head Gingerbreadman - Gary Martin Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Dubs Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Lost Nickelodeon